Star Strukk
by xoredsoxnation21xo
Summary: When Sonny arrives in Hollywood, she decides to remake herself. But when she makes a mistake her first night at the TCA After party, will her new persona catch up with her before her career evens starts? Chad&Sonny :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so this is my first Sonny with a Chance story. I've only watched the one episode, "Sonny with a Chance of Dating" but I totally fell in love with Chad and Sonny (: The First chapter was going to be longer but i decided i'd rather get it up. The entire story is kind of based on "star strukk" by 3oh!3 but it comes in later on. Read and review!! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Star Strukk, etc.**

Chapter 1

I sighed, looking around the luggage room, alone. The studio had said that they were sending someone over to pick me up. How was I supposed to know who they were, though? I knew this was a bad idea.

I reached into my bad, grabbing a twizzler and telling myself to calm down. Walking towards the exit, I finally saw some lady holding a sign with my name. She was wearing skinny jeans and a low cut tank top, and talking on her cell phone.

"Ok, so all I need to pick up is the dry cleaning, right? Of course, your driver is already arranged. Well, the party is supposed to start at 10, so I told him to be at your apartment by 10:30. No, I thought--ok, he'll be there at 11. Not a minute earlier. Do you need anything else? Ok bye," The girl rambled on nervously, talking on her cell phone to some demanding star.

I walked up to her when she put the phone away. "Hey," I said nervously. I don't like talking to strangers. "I'm Sonny Monroe."

The girl turned and looked at me. "Hey," she crooned back, her voice oozing fake sweetness. "The limo is just outside, and I'll take your luggage. If you need to stop--"

Wait, what? Luggage? "You don't need to take my luggage," I told her, defending my suitcase. "And why is there a limo?"

She was clearly taken aback. "Sweetie," she crooned. "You're a star now. Better get used to this type of treatment."

"And what if I don't want it?" I muttered under her breath, just loud enough so that I knew she could hear.

"Look," she said, grabbing my arm and ditching the sweet tone. "This is how the studio treats you, because they think for some reason actors and actresses deserve better, that maybe it'll help you somehow. All I can see it doing is transforming normal people into divas, but I'm not the one with all the cash."

"Sorry," I replied, scared by how much she obviously hated me. "But I'm not like them. I'm not going to be some diva," and I slid into the backseat.

"Whatever you say," she answered, sliding in right after me.

* * *

"Ok, so you have half an hour to get ready before having dinner with the director and executive producers of the show. After that, you have to go meet with cast for an hour before all heading over to the Teen Choice Awards after party," she said in monotone, apparently reading off my schedule. "Wait!" She exclaimed after opening some type of text. "Scratch the cast meeting. The kids all have to re tape a segment for the show. I guess you'll be at the party alone."

Alone? I thought in my head. Was she seriously telling me that I had to go to my first Hollywood party, today, alone?!

"And don't worry about the whole getting ready thing," she added as the car stopped, glancing over my outfit. "We'll send someone from hair and makeup over."

* * *

I paced back in forth in my room, hair rollers in my hair and my nails barely dried. I kept trying to call Meg, my best friend from Wisconsin, but she wouldn't pick up. I had to deal with voicemail.

"Ohmygod, Meg!" I screamed frantically. "So I just got off the plane and I have to go to some Teen Choice Award party thing tonight, all alone! I'm going to die! You know I don't do well with people. Just call me when you get this," I ended, shutting my phone and starting to hyperventilate.

"Doll," the hairdresser walked back into the room, grabbing my cheeks and pushing them together. "Stop freaking out. This party is a great opportunity for you. Get to know some people. Besides, with my help, you with look fabulous!"

* * *

"Hey Sonny, this is Meg. Sorry I couldn't answer your call, I was at dinner and you know how my mom is about dinner. Anyhoo, just stop freaking. Maybe this can help you, after all. I mean, you can 're-invent' yourself as some totally cool, outgoing comedy genius! Just swallow your fears and start talking to people there. Oh! Idea! Hook up with some totally hot actor guy. What about that guy on that show you love? McDermic Falls or something like that? He's gorgeous! And I no what your thinking, and by hook up, I mean make out. Get your head out of the gutter!"

* * *

I walked into the party at 11, and it was already in full swing. To enter, I had to walk down the red carpet. Standing there, all alone, was the most horrifying moment of my life, but I knew what lay inside was so much worse.

I stood on the carpet, just as the hair dresser had instructed me too. I smiled and placed my arm on my hip as I heard my name being shouted in all different directions, but I knew not to answer.

Soon enough, though, the papparazzi turned their attention away from me and onto the incoming limo. As I walked up the stairs to the party, I turned to see who was coming out. The blonde hair, the blue eyes. Chad Dylan Cooper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I walked up the stairs to the party, I turned to see who was coming out. The blonde hair, the blue eyes. Chad Dylan Cooper.**

My mouth opened slightly in shock. The hottest teen star, whose face plastered my bedroom walls, was standing only yards away from me. Calm down, I told myself. Act cool.

I locked eyes with him as he turned his head, looking towards me. Smiling slightly, he gave me the infamous head nod and I felt my insides turn to mush. I wanted to turn and run, but instead I swallowed my fears and smiled back before turning around. _Make it a game,_ Meg always told me. _Guys like the hunt._

_

* * *

_

I stepped inside to a blur of action. In the center of the room, some band was playing, and people had conjugated around the stage, some listening, some dancing. Other celebrities were either conversing or making out with each other around the sides of the room. Through a doorway, I could see food and liquids, presumably some type of alcohol, stacked up all around, but the room was absent of people. Another doorway led to a room filled with smoke, and presumably all of young Hollywood's stoners.

The scene ceased to amaze me. My inner fan girl squealed as I saw Robert Pattison in corner with Kristin Stewart, but I just told myself to cool it. There was no way I was messing up my first real Hollywood party, which meant staying as silent as possible.

I walked farther into the room, unsure of what to do with myself. At the dinner, the producers had told me that they wanted me to go to the party as an "introduction," and that my photo would be plastered all over the next week's tabloids: "Wisconsin girl hits big break on So Random!", just in time for my first episode. Great.

However, they told me whatever I did at the party was my own choice, since no press was allowed inside. One of them even suggested leaving through the back exit after arriving, but I wouldn't be that desperate.

"Hey!" Some girl came up to me, and I instantly recognized her as the Selena Gomez girl. "Aren't you that girl, Sonny? The internet sensation one?"

"Yeah," I blushed. "I guess you could say that."

"Ohmygod, I love your videos. They are hilarious. You're on So Random! Now, right?" She asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Yeah," I replied, blushing again.

"Well, I think you're gonna do great," she complimented, and my skin kept turning redder and redder. "Is anybody else here from there?"

"No," I quickly replied, eager to get the subject away from me. "They had to fix an episode or something like that, so they sent me instead."

"Well aren't you lucky!" She squealed. I smiled slightly, unsure if she was being sarcastic or not. After seeing my confused expression, she added, "Don't sweat it. The first party's always the first. Once you actually know people they can actually be fun, if you avoid the stoners, drunks, and sexually over active."

* * *

Selena decided to be my guide for the night, introducing me to everyone she could think of. Most people seemed nice, but few seemed as if they actually cared. Over the next half hour, I could say I had a conversation with more celebrities than most people will in their entire lives.

The one person I never met, though, was Chad. I saw him over on the other side, surrounded by tall, slinky girls in micro minis.

When we walked over near towards where he was standing, I could barely pay attention. He held my fascination like no one else could; not even the Jonas Brother's tights pants could distract me from those baby blues and blonde waves.

Selena caught me looking over a few minutes later. "Earth to Sonny," she had called, waving her hands in front of me. She followed my gaze, figuring out who I was looking at.

"Ah, the Dylan Cooper Craze has struck again," she sighed, shaking her head. "Look, he's gorgeous. I'll give you that. But he's also an ass."

"Really?" I asked, turning to her. "He seems…nice," I added hesitantly.

"Yeah, on the show. But in real life, he's nothing like that. I'd be willing to bet that he's hooked up with at least half the girls in this room, if not more," she rambled, looking slightly angry.

"But, say, all you wanted was a hook up, he'd be the perfect guy, right?" I asked, unsure of how she would take my question.

"I guess," she admitted. "But why would you just want a hook up? You don't do you?"

I considered whether I should tell her the truth or not. "Well, one of my friend's suggested it, kind of as a way to become more Hollywood. But truthfully?" I paused, hoping I had made the right decision. "I just got out of a bad relationship, and I just want to forget about it, just for a minute, you know?"

"Yeah," she sighed, and I was glad I confided in her. "I know the feeling. Just don't do anything you're going to regret."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/views. First SWAC fic, so if I get something wrong please tell me! (: anyways, sorry that it seems to be going slowly, but i PROMISE they will meet by ch3 (: this may seem like a filler but its sets up a lot of stuff. review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hope you like it! remember to read and review(: also, it doesn't exactly fit with what happened in the episodes, but it should line up by ep 7 or 8**

Chapter 3

We were standing around the stage when I started to look around the room, bored with the conversation. It seemed like even more people were here than before, and when I looked at my cell it said it was already 1:30. I desperately wanted to go home and go to bed, but at the same time I was reluctant to give up my first party. It wasn't actually that bad.

I quickly scanned the dance floor, searching for any celebrities to stare at for the next few minutes. Instead, I found Chad at the corner of the floor, staring at me.

We locked eyes, standing there for a few minutes before he motioned to a corner of the room. As I started walking over, I saw Selena turn to watch me, and I could feel her skeptical eyes on the back of my head once she figured out what I was doing. I could hear her voice echoing in my head, _Just be careful._

My thoughts tumbled out as I walked over. _What am I going to say? What if he hates me? What is going to happen? I should just listen to Selena… _I tried to stop them, though, telling myself that if I didn't do this now, I would regret it.

After what seemed like an hour, I finally reached him. He was leaning against the wall, completely relaxed in his sports jacket and loosened tie. I saw his eyes look up and down my body, scrutinizing my figure.

"Hey," he mumbled softly.

"Hey," I repeated, unable to think of anything else to say.

Our eyes met, and we were silent for a few more moments. I couldn't believe that I was standing there, locked eyes with the Chad Dylan Cooper. But I let that thought slip from my mind, and tried to focus on the fact that I had locked eyes with some guy other than Matt.

He took my hand, his confidence soaring. "I saw you looking at me earlier," he acknowledged.

"So you did," I avowed. "But that means you were looking back."

His eyes smiled at my response, and mine followed suit; I was glad I could think of a retort so quickly.

Slowly, he took my hips in his hands, and leaned in, softly pressing his lips against mine. I answered hungrily back, sliding my arms up his chest and onto his face. The pace quickened, our minds in tune. Soon I was gasping for air as he led me out of the main room and off of the dance floor into an empty side room.

Before the door had closed we were back at it. His hands stroked my hair as I threw off his jacket, tossing it on the floor without losing a beat. My need to escape from the pressure quietly decreased the longer we spent together.

"God, you're gorgeous," I mumbled quietly, looking at his abs, while he kissed her neck. I heard him chuckle, and whisper something about me not being too bad either.

* * *

They were just about to stumble onto the bed when she heard a ringing noise. _What is that?_ I thought in my head.

Quickly, though, I woke up as I realized that she had just been dreaming. I picked up the phone, the source of ringing.

"Hello?" I grumbled, sitting up in the bed.

"Ms. Monroe? It's the front desk. You asked us to give you at wake up call at 7, and this is it?" A worker promptly informed me. It was 7 already?

"Oh, thanks," I mumbled before hanging up the phone and falling back on my bead. Last night had been like a drug. While there, I was numb from the pressure and the pain; now it was only intensified.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing my cell phone before slamming the door. I quickly glanced at the screen before turning on the shower, and saw that I had 3 missed calls; one from the studio, one from Meg, and one from my mom.

"Shit," I muttered out loud. What did the studio want? Had I messed up already?

I quickly dialed the number, asking the secretary for Marshall.

"Hello?" he answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Marshall. It's Sonny. I'm sorry, I must have missed a call from you--" I started to apologize before being cut off.

"Oh, Sonny, Sonny, don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know that you need to be here by of 8," he replied cheerfully as I gasped. 8? It was already 7:05 and I hadn't even showered yet!

"Are you sure, Marshall?" I choked out. "I don't know if I can make it by then."

"Well, Sonny, filming starts at 8:30. If you aren't on set by 8:05, we will have a serious problem."

* * *

"Shit, Meg!" I yelled into the phone, running to catch a taxi to get to the studio. It was already 7:55. "I just called the producer guy, and I have to be in their by '8:05 or we are going to have a serious problem'!" I freaked.

"Sonny. Calm down," she told me, straight up. "You'll be fine."

"Fine?" I repeated. "Meg, I had less than 4 hours of sleep last night, I didn't get to shower, and I'm still in the same makeup and hair from last night!"

"At least you're in makeup," she replied, trying to look on the bright side. "Besides, you never told me. How did the party go?" she squealed.

I figured that there was no use worrying about getting to the studio on time, there was nothing I could do about it now. "Well, I walked the red carpet, and it wasn't too bad, but you'll never who got there right after me."

"Who?" she asked quickly, going through all the possibilities in her head.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I replied as I heard her gasp on the other end. "Yep. We locked eyes on the carpet--you should have been there, it was amazing."

"Oh, Sonny, I'm so proud of you!" She squealed in delight.

"Just wait," I cautioned her. "So then I go inside, and basically Selena Gomez comes up to me and asks me if I'm Sonny Monroe, and tells me that she's a huge fan. So she introduced me to a bunch of people, and I hung out with her for an hour or two."

"That's amazing!" She said. "I can't believe you know all these celebrities all ready."

"Well, that's not even the good part. After a while, I got bored, so I started looking around, and who's staring right at me but Chad." I paused for dramatic effect. "So I go over and we talked for a little bit--"

"OMG SONNY MONROE YOU LITTLE WHORE!" I heard her scream excitedly on the other end. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HOOKED UP WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

* * *

I ran into to the studio, almost running down Marshall. He looked at his watch then turned to me. "Good morning, Sonny. Follow me, and I'll introduce you to the cast."

I sighed as I followed him. I checked the time on my cell phone: **8:04.**

He stopped short when we reached the doors of So Random!. "Now, Sonny," he said calmly to me. "If you have any concerns or problems at all, don't ever be afraid to ask me."

"Ok," I replied nervously. "Are they all in their?"

"Is who in their?" he repeated.

"The cast," I answered, thinking it was obvious.

"Oh, no." He replied matter of factly. Why did I have to come in so early then? "I know, I know, why did I have to rush down here then, but…we decided you should really have some time to settle in first. The cast can be a little intense at times."

* * *

I sat on the couch nervously, waiting for them to arrive. It had already been an hour, and I couldn't find anything else to distract me with. What did he mean by intense? What if they didn't like me?

I didn't have enough time to finish worrying before the door busted open and in walked the cast members, led by Marshall. I jumped up and walked over to them, hoping for the hundredth time that they would like me.

"Sonny, this is Nico, Grady, and Zora. Guys, this is Sonny. She's the newest cast member," Mitchell introduced me.

"Hey," the all chimed in. What happened to the intense part?

"What did I miss?" A tall, blonde girl announced her presence as she stormed into the room. "Who's this?"

"This is Sonny, Tawni. Remember? We talked about adding her, as the newest cast member?" Mitchell calmly explained to her. I guess this was what he meant by intense.

"Oh," she sighed, walking up to me, glancing up and down and scrutinizing my outfit. "Well I'm Tawni, but you already knew that," she added with a hair flip.

Tawni Hart? The comedic genius? I couldn't believe she was standing right in front of me. "Wa…Wow. It's so cool to meet you. All of you guys. I'm like your biggest fan." I gushed. Nico, Grady, and Zora all smiled, but Tawni looked like she could care less.

"Now, guys, I want you to treat Sonny as you would anyone else. And help her learn the ropes. Why don't you guys give her a tour?" Mitchell suggested.

"Do we really have to?" Tawni asked, and I could already tell she didn't like me.

"Yes!" Mitchell barked. "Now go!"

* * *

They had already showed me the studio, coveted parking spot, and dressing rooms when they decided it was time for a froyo break.

We walked into the cafeteria to find it almost completely empty. They showed me the frozen yogurt machine, with Nico and Grady taking the most pleasure in explaining to me how it worked. After they had gotten their yogurt, I pulled down the handle and got some for my own. Right when I turned around, I knocked into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Here are some napkins!" I apologized profusely, hoping it wasn't Tawni. I looked up to the person's face, and was completely shocked with what I saw.

"Chad?" I asked in disbelief.

"You…You're the girl!" He sputtered out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this up, i've been working on my other stories and have had a lot of school work. But with school wrapping up I should be able to update more frequently (read: only one month between chapters :) and the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. so read and review if you want to know what happens next (: **

**disclaimer: obviously, i don't own with sonny with a chance. **

Chapter 4

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Here are some napkins!" I apologized profusely, hoping it wasn't Tawni. I looked up to the person's face, and was completely shocked with what I saw._

"_Chad?" I asked in disbelief._

"_You…You're the girl!" He sputtered out. _

We locked eyes like we had last night, but this time they were filled with confusion instead of attraction.

"Actually, I'm Sonny," I corrected him.

"What are you doing here?" We asked each other at the same time.

"I work--" We both tried to answer at the same time.

"I work here!" he shouted quietly. "Mackenzie Falls?"

"Well so do I!" I exclaimed. "So Random?"

"You've got to be kidding me," he said, rolling his eyes as I looked at him blankly. "I hooked up with someone from So Random!"

* * *

I stared at him in disbelief, his arrogance flowing from every pore in his body. What was his problem? I thought as I turned around and marched out of the room, leaving my costars behind.

I slammed the door shut of the dressing room, sitting down on the couch with tears brimming in my eyes. I knew that hooking up with Chad had been a mistake. Instead of taking my mind off of him, now all I could think about was Matt and his betrayal.

Wiping my tears on the edge of the coach, I ran over to my bag to grab my phone. I dialed Megan's speed dial, hoping she would pick up.

"Hey," I heard her chirp when she finally picked up. "What's up?"

"Megan," I cried. "I…Him…Last night was a huge mistake."

"What happened?" she exclaimed, clearly dismayed at my mood swing from this morning.

"I…" I tried to start, but found it too hard. "Chad…Chad's a complete jerk."

"What? You saw him again?" She asked, confused.

"Mackenzie falls shoots here, Meg. And we don't like them. Especially not him," I tried to explain.

"Whose we?"

"I don't even know! I ran into him downstairs and he started going off on how he couldn't believe he hooked up with someone from So Random!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's probably my fault, anyways."

"You know it's not," I rebutted. "But the worst part is it's just making everything else worse."

"You mean Matt?" She quickly understood.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I thought it would get my mind off of him, but it's just…not working."

"Well, I really am sorry. And if it makes you feel any better I heard that he could dumped in front of his entire team!"

"Still doesn't compare," I sighed. "I better get going, though. The rest of the cast is probably wondering where I disappeared to," I said goodbye, and hung up a minute later.

I sat on the couch for a few moments, staring at the floor and trying to muster up the will to go face the cast, when Tawni bursted out of the side room.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted. "Hooking up with Chad Dylan Cooper? That's treason!"

"What?" I asked in shock. "Where you just listening to my conversation?"

"No," she denied. "Your talking interrupted my thoughts!"

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity as she stood staring at me. "What?" I demanded.

"Don't you get it?" She asked, unable to comprehend how I didn't understand her question.

She breathed in deeply, as if talking to a young child, and started to explain things very slowly. "Here at So Random, we don't assosciate with any of the members of Mackenzie Falls. Especcially not Chad."

"Look," I replied, imitating her voice, "thanks for the warning, but you don't have to worry about Chad."

"We better not," she said icily. "Or else we'll have a major problem."

* * *

I returned to the cafeteria for a snack later that evening, after rehearsal had wrapped. It was deserted except for the cafeteria lady, and I quickly filled my bowl with a mound of frozen yogurt.

Grabbing a handful of napkins, I was about to sit down at one of the tables when Chad walked in. After looking around for any other people, he motioned for me and then walked out of the cafeteria.

I grudgingly stood up and followed him out of the door, hoping it would be the end of my disastrous relationship with him. "What do you want?" I spat out once I saw him around the corner. "I thought us being together would 'ruin your image.'"

"You do realize that we are talking in a deserted hallway, right?" He countered.

"Good point," I admitted. "But what do you want? Because I really want nothing to do with you anymore, Chad. It was a one night thing."

"Don't worry, Sonny, I don't either. I'm just tying up loose ends," he answered smugly.

"Loose ends?" I questioned.

"Just don't go telling anyone, and I'll keep it a secret too. All scandals avoided, no reputations damaged," he smiled.

"Well, too late," I said, bursting his bubble. "So Random! Cast already knows. And so does my friend back in Wisconsin. But don't worry," I added quickly as he was about to interrupt me. "No one's going to sell us out to the media. That would mean hurting me, too."

"Fine," he sighed, starting to walk away. "But If I see my face on the cover of some magazine without the headline, 'Chad nabs another beauty award!', I'm blaming you."

* * *

The young assistant stood behind the Mackenzie Falls sign next to the cafeteria, recording every second of the interaction. Maybe now Laurie would actually trust her with a real assignment…

**reviews please (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. Sorry that took like 3 months (: I haven't updated anything in forever. I'm wicked sorry! I had finals, then all my camps, and I've been attempting to do my AP homework. And I'm officially addicted to Law and Order SVU now (I've watched 6 seasons in under a month. It's sad) But anyways, here it is, ch. 5! I promise another chapter by Labor Day (but the more reviews the faster it'll come :) And Laurie and Cassie work at the magazine, Ferguson is the guy who plays Chad's best friend on the show. I don't if that really is his characters name, but that's what they had on the website. Lastly, thanks to xxHeadInTheStarsxx, 0Twisted-Symphony9, and DiceRox09 for reviewing every chapter. **

**now enough rambling...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Selena Gomez, Hollywood, or Mackenzie Falls. I do own Cassie and Laurie, though (:**

Chapter 5

The young assistant stood behind the Mackenzie Falls sign next to the cafeteria, recording every second of the interaction. Maybe now Laurie would actually trust her with a real assignment…

The tape stopped playing, and the silence bounced off the glass walls of Laurie's office. She continued to stare out over the Hollywood horizon, despite the lack of new information.

Finally she turned around to face the small, dark haired girl. After giving her assistant a look over, she cracked an overdue smile.

"Very good, Cassie," complimented the usually stern woman. "The first reliable bit of gossip I've heard all day."

"Thanks," Cassie smiled shyly, turning red.

"Well, I'll send it to Andrew or Sarah right away. We can print it on this week's new cover. While all the other magazines are running stories about Hollywood's new princess, I'll be the first to tear her down," she snickered. The cold look in her eyes made Cassie avert her eyes to the ground. Her boss never failed to scare her.

"And it'll be the very first time you get to be a "confidential source," Laurie added, snapping out of her short moment of ecstasy.

"Yeah," Cassie sighed. When she walked into the office, she had been hoping for something more than simply being a confidential source.

Cassie decided to risk asking Laurie. It wasn't like her current job of fetching coffees and picking up press passes wasn't totally rewarding (not), she just wanted something more.

Like a byline.

"Listen, Laurie, I was thinking, maybe we should spend some more time on this story," Cassie proposed hesitantly as Laurie turned and focused her hard glare into Cassie's skull.

"More time?" Laurie repeated. "Why would we need more time?"

"Well, I was just thinking," Cassie said before slowing down to a halt. She gulped down her fears, spitting out, "MaybeIcoulddosomemoresnoopingaroundandfindoutexactlywhatthescoopis?"

Laurie looked at her with a blank expression. It was clear she had no understood a single word Cassie had just rambled.

"I just think that we could spend some more time gathering background information, since we are the only magazine that knows about anything. We could come out with a huge story, and be the ones to spill everything," Cassie explained, hoping Laurie wouldn't chop her head off. Or fire her.

Laurie swiveled her chair around, as was custom whenever she was mulling over any type of proposal. After a few minute of silence, she abruptly stood up and walked over to the window. Her stilettos clacking on her marble floor, she motioned for Cassie to follow.

"You have 2 weeks to get me the entire scoop, and to write a scathing expose on how America's new It Girl isn't so clean after all. If it's up to our standards, it'll run as front page news and you'll be promoted," she explained, her gaze never wavering from some distant building.

"You fail to find me something decent, you're chances of ever becoming a journalist are as about as high as me cleaning that building," she threatened, pointing to a ratty 5-story building in the shady section of the city. "And that will probably be your new occupation if you fail. Now go."

* * *

Chad was staring at himself in the mirror, trying to cheer himself up. "Come on, Chad," he whispered to himself. "You look gorgeous."

He didn't know why, but something about being with Sonny got him so riled up. He couldn't tell whether to punch her, or make out with her.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ferguson walked the door. "Hey man, I heard you totally scored last night at the TCA after party!" He congratulated, putting his fist up to pound Chad's.

"Yeah, totally, man," Chad replied, fist bumping his costar.

"You gonna spill or what?" Ferguson asked after a few awkward moments of silence. "Normally you come in here bragging the minute you arrive…"

"I don't think you want to know," Chad stalled, not wanting to reveal that he had hooked up with a Random.

"And what would make you think that? Come on, man, give me something already! I completely struck out last night," he whined, trying to make Chad tell him out of pity.

"Fine," Chad sighed. "It was that new girl from So Random. Sonny," he admitted, expecting shrieks of laughter.

Ferguson shrugged his shoulders. "What's so bad about that? She's hot for a random," he joked, punching Chad playfully in the shoulder.

_She's not hot,_ Chad thought to himself. _S__he's gorgeous._ "Umm, yeah," he stuttered. "But when you're me, why settle for a random, right?" He joked, glad to get out of the situation.

"Definitely, man. Got to run, but I'll see you at filming tomorrow," Ferguson started to walk out the door. He added something about luck and a date and Chad smiled, just wanting to be rid of his friend.

* * *

When he heard the door click shut, he sunk into his arm chair. He had a serious problem to deal with if he thought one of the Randoms was gorgeous.

Fuming, I had returned to my dressing room after a while to find an expectant Tawni.

"What do you even want, Tawni?" I asked her curtly; I was in no mood to deal with the blonde.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "And what where you talking to Chad about?"

I breathed deeply, debating what I should tell her. Before I could make a decision, though, I heard mooing and had to pick up my phone.

"Your ring tone is a cow mooing?" Tawni asked in disbelief while I mouthed at her to shut up.

"Hello," I said, picking up the phone from the unknown caller.

"Hey Sonny! It's Selena," the caller said.

"Oh, hey, Selena, what's up?" I replied, wondering how she had gotten my phone number.

"You know Selena Gomez?!" Tawni asked in disbelief, and again I mouthed for her to shut up.

"Well, I had to guest star in some show today and it turned out the lot was right near So Random's, and I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some coffee or something," she explained.

"Umm, yeah, sure, I'll meet you outside the lot in five," I said, hanging up. How had I gone from Wisconsin's good girl to friends with Selena and a fling with Chad in less that a week?

* * *

We sat at a table at a local coffee shop. Selena had opted for some sort of coffee-mocha-latte-cappuccino thing. The menu confused me, so I just ordered some green tea.

"So how'd the first day on set go?" Selena asked, sipping her steaming hot beverage.

"Not exactly the way I'd planned," I sighed, and she urged me to go on. "I ran into Chad, who I might have been involved with last night," I squeaked out, remembering her disapproval. "And then I found out that I'm supposed to hate him. Mackenzie falls is our rival or something like that."

She nodded at the last part but I could tell she was more interested in what happened with Chad. "So you might have been involved with Chad last night?"

"We kind of hooked up in a spare room," I confessed. "Trust me, it's not what you're thinking, though. We didn't sleep together," I hurriedly added after I saw her face.

"That's not so bad, then," she mused. "Didn't you say something about another guy? Mike? Mitchell?"

"Matt," I answered reluctantly. "I caught him cheating on me a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "Did last night help?"

"Nope," I admitted. "Just made it worse."

"Well that sucks," she said, sipping more of her coffee. "But trust me, you aren't the only one who did something with Chad that they regret."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So i wrote this in like an hour after doing homework and painting all day so if it's really bad...that's why (: sort of a filler, but it's setting up the future. I tried splitting up the dialogue of the next two chapters up with some "action" so this is what you get (:**

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Sonny con un oportunidad (i think that's right?)**

Chapter 6

"_Matt," I answered reluctantly. "I caught him cheating on me a few weeks ago."_

"_I'm sorry," she said quickly. "Did last night help?"_

"_Nope," I admitted. "Just made it worse."_

"_Well that sucks," she said, sipping more of her coffee. "But trust me, you aren't the only one who did something with Chad that they regret." _

I almost spit up the coffee I was drinking. As the searing liquid traveled down my throat, I thought about all she had said about Chad before.

_Selena caught me looking over a few minutes later. "Earth to Sonny," she had called, waving her hands in front of me. She followed my gaze, figuring out who I was looking at._

"_Ah, the Dylan Cooper Craze has struck again," she sighed, shaking her head. "Look, he's gorgeous. I'll give you that. But he's also an ass."_

"_Really?" I asked, turning to her. "He seems…nice," I added hesitantly._

"_Yeah, on the show. But in real life, he's nothing like that. I'd be willing to bet that he's hooked up with at least half the girls in this room, if not more," she rambled, looking slightly angry. _

It all made sense. The rambling and disapproval. At the time, I had just brushed it off, figuring it was some Hollywood thing.

"Can I ask what happened?" I questioned quietly, not wanting to intrude.

She looked at my expression and started laughing. "Of course you can ask," she chuckled. "Why do you think I brought it up?"

"I don't know…" I trailed off, feeling like a fool. "People aren't so open back home."

"I wouldn't exactly call swapping Chad stories 'open'" she remarked. "You could be having this conversation with half of teenage Hollywood."

Her acid tone had returned, and I couldn't help but shiver slightly. Before I could make much of it, though, she started laughing again.

I swear, these actresses are bipolar or something.

"Anyways, I met him at some charity party thing," she started to explain, absentmindedly stirring her latte. "Chad at a charity function. Who would have thought?" I shook my head in agreement, having trouble picturing the scene.

"It turns out it was there to increase publicity for Mackenzie Falls. But, I mean, that's why I was there, too. So we talked for a while and he seemed…I don't know, normal. Like someone who didn't belong in Hollywood," she tried to explain. "Kind of like you."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I love being compared to Chad."

"Oops," she giggled. "Sorry. But, anyways, we just became friends. And everyone told me not to trust him, but it was hard. Slowly I just found myself falling for him. I thought he felt the same way too…" she trailed off.

"It's ok if you don't want to finish," I tried to console her. "I know what it's like."

"Yeah," she sighed. "We kissed, and went on a few dates, and I thought we were like a real couple, you know? I was filming a movie in New York and he was on a promotional tour for his movie in Boston and we had planned to meet up half way. I got sick, though, and had to cancel."

She stopped for a minute to pull out her phone. After a few minute of her typing and my watching awkwardly, she restarted her story. "So the next day I wake up to find these pictures online."

Handing me the phone, I could see the disgust run across her face. Her screen held a few images of Chad and some skanky brunette making out by the edge of a club.

"He called me later that day to ask how I was feeling and I asked him about the pictures. The only thing he said was 'Selena, I don't do exclusive. I'm sorry if you thought we were.' I wanted to rip into him about what a complete ass he was, but luckily I managed to hang up the phone. I haven't talked to him since," she finished.

Knowing Chad, I really shouldn't have been that surprised. But I couldn't believe that the same guy who I had been with only a week or so ago could have been such a jerk.

"Wow," I mused. I felt lucky that I had only had a brief encounter with the play boy. I couldn't help wondering how many other girls he had been with at that party though…

"Sonny!" Selena whispered, snapping me out of my trance. "I think there's a spy in here."

"Spy?" I whispered doubtfully. What the hell was she talking about?

"Reporter, sorry, I forgot you're new. Anyways, you need to go get some napkins or something and I'm going to fake a phone call from Chad. I need you to watch the lady with the blue laptop and pink scarf," she instructed me, still whispering. This had to be the weirdest Hollywood experience yet.

I started to turn around to look at the lady when Selena grabbed my arm to stop me. "Sonny!" She exclaimed quietly. "Do not look at the target until you are out of her range!"

I mumbled sorry before getting up and walking over towards the napkin. I tried to avoid looking at the "target," but I stole a peek out of the corner of my eyes, and she was staring right back.

_Shit_, I thought. _She's knows. _I thought about what I was saying in my head and realized that I was starting to sound like Selena, and I mentally told myself to shut up.

The women turned to watch Selena pick up her phone, but she was already packing up her things. She was out of the door before Selena could start her fake conversation.

Selena stood up and walked over to me with both of our coffees. "Here," she said, handing me mine. "Maybe we can follow her."

We walked out of the shop and saw her scarf in the heavy crowd. Pushing our way through, we ended up a few rows behind her.

"Do you do this a lot?" I asked Selena, still not completely understanding what we were doing.

"Enough," she answered, trying to not laugh. "The papers send out spies sometimes to listen in on conversations. Whenever I see one, I try and follow them."

"And if they realize that you are following them?" I asked.

"What are they going to say? 'Stop following me for eavesdropping on you!' I just like to repay them. Besides, it's fun."

"Sure," I agreed sarcastically. "Whatever you say…"

* * *

Cassie quickly pushed her button on the elevator before sighing in relief. Her first undercover assignment, she gets caught.

And by those idiotic teens.

They had followed her all the way through the streets, down the subway, and across town on the train. She had only managed to shake them by entering her building.

She knew that it was worth it, though. The entire conversation between Selena and that new Sonny girl had been recorded on her tape. Even without revealing the Selena-Chad relationship, she had enough quotes to start a rough draft on the Sonny-Chad story.

Success was sweet.

* * *

**now review please (: and has anyone heard the new Cobra Starship album? If you haven't (and you like that music), go listen to it because it's AMAZING!!!**

**(:**


End file.
